Take Me Or Leave Me
by Jennifer Pak
Summary: Ianto just can't take any more from Jack and he has to make the decision to take him or leave him.  Probably on K  but T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Take Me or Leave Me

**Characters: ** Jack/Ianto, the rest of the team

**Warnings:** unexpected Gwen/Jack.

**Spoilers: **RENT the musical, None for torchwood

**Rating:** T (I think)

**Word Count:** ~ 1,500

**Summary:** Ianto just can't take any more from Jack and he has to make the decision to take him or leave him.

**A/N:** I was watching RENT, and during the song Take Me or Leave Me, I saw a lot of parallels between Joanne and Maureen, and Jack and Ianto. I just felt it need to be written. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, corrections are welcomed

This is my first fic so please be nice. Enjoy.

Ianto was angry, very angry. Jack was insufferable, and Ianto could only take so much. Jack was at the bar practically groping the waitress as he flirted with her. Tosh gave Ianto a concerned and caring look, the team knew Jack and Ianto were an item and they also knew that Jack treated him like dirt. They knew Jack was a flirt, but it was getting ridiculous. Ianto gave Tosh a small smile in return, then discreetly slipped over to Jack whispering something in his ear. Jack detached himself from the waitress and followed Ianto out of the room. Tosh was worried, she couldn't help it, she loved Ianto like a brother, and she needed to know that he was alright.

Ianto stood in the abandoned hallway, the sounds of the party wafting to his ears. He was so angry, quite ready to kill Jack, but he didn't want to disturb the party. Jack slid into the hall, turning quickly to face Ianto. A predatory grin spread across his face and he walked up to Ianto crowding him. Ianto pushed him back, no longer able to hold himself together.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Jack tried to approach again, Ianto pushed him back with more force,

"With the waitress"

"We where talking," Jack replied indifferently

"Talking?" Ianto stretched to his full height, staring Jack in the eye

Tosh slipped out the door into the hallway, silently as the two men argued. Tosh bit her lip seeing the look in Ianto's eyes, it was clear he had been driven beyond breaking point. Ianto stared at her over Jack's shoulder; he gave her a weak smile. Tosh decided that was him giving her permission to see this, whatever 'this' was going to become.

"Ianto, you know I'm getting sick of you, and how much of a control freak you can be. Last night, I had to leave early, because you wanted to go home!" Jack didn't attempt to reapproach Ianto just yell at him.

"You were, flirting with, the guys in leather, and the woman in the rubber bikini!" Ianto shouted back

"Yan, there will always be men in leather, and women in rubber! Ever since I can remember, everybody has stared at me, boys, girls, aliens, I can't help it." Jack was speaking softly now, approaching him slowly like a frightened animal.

"So, be kind and don't loose you're mind over it. Remember I'm yours, but you'll have to take me for what I am. If you care you won't try to change me" Jack reached out to Ianto, he didn't push back just step away a bit.

Tosh looked intently at the two, her blood boiled at how Jack was talking, the worst part was, that it seemed to be working. Ianto's eyes had softened gazing on Jack like a god again.

"Yan, just promise me you'll remember that you are the one I choose, and some would kill to be in your place" Ianto shivered at the thought of Gwen taking his place in the captains arms, "Ianto, don't waste my time asking me if I'm still yours"

Ianto snapped again, the words 'waste my time' echoed in his mind.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled, the venom in voice clear

"Just accept me! It won't kill you!" Jack was shouting again as well.

Owen heard the indistinct sounds of yelling from the dance floor. He scanned the room to see if any of the others had heard. He realised that Jack, Ianto, and Tosh where missing. He filled in the gaps, Jack and Ianto where having another fight, and Tosh had gone to subdue them. He secretly wished that Tosh wouldn't be able to break them apart just so he could get one good swipe at Jack. He treated Ianto, like absolute crap, Ianto was vulnerable and insecure, the lasting thing he need was Jack grinding him into the dirt.

Gwen was talking to an old friend from school, when she saw Owen leave. She would have ignored this, but the concerned look on his face made her curious. She excused herself and scanned the room for any of her colleagues, none there, except Owen slipping out the door at the far end of the room. She frowned and followed, wondering what was going on.

Tosh flinched when she heard the door being pushed open carefully, she relaxed when she saw it was Owen, followed quickly by Gwen. She whispered a slight explanation to them. Owen was ready to go and punch Jack but Tosh held him back.

"There is no way I can be what I'm not, I thought you were with me for the adventure! So will you just calm down! Remember it's you in my bed at the end of the day. Kiss Yan?" He reached out to the younger man's face, but Ianto wasn't going to take it.

He pushed Jack back with all his force, "It won't work!"

Tosh couldn't help herself she stepped out from the shadows of the hall and walked up beside Ianto, glaring at Jack. She needed Ianto to know she was there for him. Owen followed and stood with Ianto. Jack was surprised and wondered how long they had been listening, not that he really cared. Gwen followed slowly, still undecided, Jack was amazing, a god in her eyes. It was clear he wasn't good to Ianto, but she couldn't help that think it couldn't be Jacks fault. He was too perfect, Ianto had to be the one at fault, but he was still her friend. She couldn't decide, she stopped halfway between them, looking on from the sidelines. Maybe if she knew the rest of the story she would be able to pick a side.

Ianto appeared to ignore Tosh and Owen standing by his side, but their presence made him warm inside. He knew they supported him and that made the next part so much easier.

"Jack, I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline, I make lists in my sleep, what's wrong with that? I never quit, and follow through. I hate mess but somehow I love you! What am I meant to do? Don't get this wrong Jack because I'm happy, don't try and come up with a compromise, you're lucky to have me Jack!" Ianto is shaking a bit now, but wether it's from anger or because he's about to have breakdown Owen couldn't tell. He placed a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder anyway.

"So maybe, YOU should take ME for what I am, take a page from your own book. Accept me, and don't try and change me"

"What, and leave you a control freak, a snob that's still over attentive?"

"That's IT!" Ianto shouts stepping up to Jack

"The straw that breaks your back?" Jack laughed a little

"I'm DONE! Unless you take, it back" Ianto tried to stand taller than Jack and invade his personal space.

Jack just laughed again, Ianto groaned inwardly but refused to back down, "I just can't live with you"

"Can't live without me either" Jack smiled arrogantly

"I don't think so, I'm gone Jack! I can't take anymore of you!" Ianto yelled into Jacks face and stalked down the hall heading for the exit

"Like I care!" Jack called after him, "There is practically a cue of people, waiting for me. Guess what Ianto, they treat me right" He threw a glance to Gwen, who blushed a bit then scuttled off, back to the party.

Tosh and Owen chased after Ianto, he needed their support more than ever. Jack sauntered back into the party as if nothing happened. Gwen was so confused, Jack had practically thrown himself at her, but she couldn't stop thinking about Rhys and Ianto. Jack pulled her into his embrace in the middle of the dance floor, moving her slowly, holding her carefully, just like she imagined. She felt so guilty, she couldn't do this to Rhys or Ianto, she took a deep breath, ready to push him away. She was enveloped by Jacks smell and all could think about was his strong arms holding her in place, safe and warm.

Owen and Tosh flanked Ianto's side, half holding him up. Ianto's knees where weak, and he was holding back tears, Jack had left him, he had left Jack, it was all a bit of a blur. They walked back to the SUV, no one caring that they would be leaving Jack and Gwen without transport. Owen took the drivers seat, Tosh and Ianto sat in the back. During the drive Tosh whispered quietly in Japanese holding him tightly hoping it would sooth Ianto. When they arrived back at Ianto's flat, he had pulled himself together, and invited his companions inside. That sat and drank and bitched about Jack. Ianto felt strangely at peace, Gwen could have Jack, soon enough, she'd discover how much of a bastard he could be.

Okay, that was not quite how I expected it to turn out. Jack is a bit more of a bastard than I meant him to be. I also didn't mean for him and Gwen to get together, but it happened, somehow. I am a HUGE Janto fan, so writing this was a bit shocking. I know Gwen/Jack isn't the most supported pairing (I should know being a Janto fan) but please be nice anyway.

Reviews are loved


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok since people seemed to like Take Me Or Leave Me, I've written this. Since Quiet Time and Stormreaver01 got me thinking about another story. I couldn't get it out of my head. I still have ideas flying around my head so I think there will more to come. Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

Ianto woke up to the slight smell of tea, and a splitting headache. Someone was doing what he guessed to be their best at approaching him quietly but it didn't go very well.

"Ianto, mate, time to wake up" Owen whispered.

Ianto cracked one eye open to see the doctor leaning over him a cup in hand.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Ianto slurred shutting his eye again.

"Getting rid of your hangover" he said handing Ianto the cup.

"Tea?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"My personal hangover cure, mixed with Tosh's tea, cause it really does taste vile". Owen cracked a smile as Ianto shrugged and began to drink, wincing slightly at the taste. Ianto instantly felt his cloudy mind begin to clear, and his headache recede.

"Owen, what did I do last night?" Ianto spoke a little clearer, trying to remember the previous day.

"Nothing you should regret" he replied simply.

Ianto wasn't happy. It was too early in the morning for cryptic clues.

"Owen?" Ianto opened his eyes properly now doing his best to glare at Owen through his foggy mind.

"Give it ten minutes and you'll be fine. Tosh and I are in the kitchen."

"What time is it?" Ianto decided he shouldn't bother trying to find out what had happened, he would remember soon enough.

"Just gone seven".

"Seven, I should be at the hub by now" Ianto momentarily panicked.

"Mate, have a shower" Owen said quickly and left Ianto alone in his room. Ianto slowly got out of bed, noting that he was still wearing the same suit as yesterday.

Owen sat down at Ianto's table opposite Tosh.

"How's he feeling?" Tosh asked sipping her tea slowly.

"Hung-over, can't remember much" Owen shrugged taking up his own cup.

"Where do you think Gwen and Jack are?" Tosh whispered into her drink.

"I really couldn't care less".

Ianto showered and slowly remembered the previous night. He had dumped Jack, or had Jack dumped him? It was hard to tell, Tosh and Owen had brought him home. How much had they drunk? Too much alcohol for a Sunday night, too much for any night. He got dressed quickly and walked through to the kitchen, finding Tosh and Owen sitting quietly drinking tea.

"Tea, really?" Ianto looked at them with a small smile.

"Not game to touch your coffee machine" Owen mumbled.

"Coffee, before we go?"

"Please" Tosh smiled up at him.

Ianto quickly made three cups of coffee which were drunk in large greedy gulps.

They left his flat and walked to the hub, smiling and chatting, avoiding the subject on everyone's minds.

The hub alarms blared and the three walked in laughing with breakfast in hand. The air in the hub was thick and awkward. It hit them and silenced them quickly. Ianto slinked off to make the first coffees of the day. Owen and Tosh walked cautiously through the hub, seeing nothing obviously amiss. They began work. Ianto delivered the coffees quietly and professionally, telling himself that he wouldn't let his rough break up with Jack effect him at work.

He knocked on the door of Jack's office, getting no reply he told himself Jack was just being an ass and walked in. He instantly wished he hadn't. Jack had Gwen pressed against his desk, kissing her messily. Ianto paused for a moment, "You self-centred bastard" and threw the mug at Jack. The coffee sprayed across the room, Ianto mentally reminding himself he wasn't going to clean it up. The mug hit Jack hard on the side of his head. He slammed the door and retreated to the archives.

Tosh and Owen, looked up from their work to see Ianto retreating down to the archives. Not long after, a very flushed Gwen scampered from the office. Jack stood leaning against the door frame, a huge grin on his face. "Hey kids! You've arrived."

"Jack, what is wrong with you!" Tosh yelled abandoning her computers. "Hey plenty of me to go around" Jack laughed. Owen decided it was time to step in, "Jack, how COULD you! GWEN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" he yelled as he walked up to Jack.

"So," Jack said shrugging. Owen was angry, really, really angry. He couldn't contain himself anymore, so he did what he should have done ages ago and punched him.

Jack wasn't expecting it and collapsed back into his office. Tosh was angry as well. She walked up and planted one good kick in Jack's ribs. "How could you do that? Did you ever think about Ianto, about Gwen, RHYS" she screeched through her sobs.

Owen grabbed her shoulders, holding her steady and directing her out of Jack's office.

"You ok?" Owen asked his doctoring instinct kicking in. "Yeah fine, just… how could he be so heartless?". Owen didn't know how to reply, so he simply took Tosh down to the archives, to find Ianto.

Ianto was sitting on his desk, in his dimly lit office, just sitting, again having a strange sense of peace wash over him. Seeing Gwen and Jack together gave him a sense of closure, as odd as it seemed. Tosh and Owen approached him slowly, as if expecting him to erupt, which he supposed made sense.

"I'm fine" he said looking up to see Tosh's eyes puffy and red. "Tosh! Are you okay?" he rushed over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Yes, I was just worried about you" she whispered refusing to let go of Ianto. "I'm fine, really I am".

"Good" she said composing herself and releasing herself from his embrace.

Ianto turned to see Owen grinning inwardly, "How many punches did you land?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Just the one, but it knocked him to the ground, and Tosh gave him a good kick in ribs" Owen replied allowing his grin to spread.

"Thanks you two" Ianto pulled them both into loose hug.

Gwen returned to Jacks office, a small smile on her face. "I dumped Rhys" She said proudly. Jack just smiled "Of course you did".

Ianto was surprisingly happy, considering the emotional rollercoaster of the past few days. Tosh and Owen had helped him out a lot.

Gwen had enjoyed the first week with Jack, but then things started to change. His eyes started wandering, so did his hands. She wasn't the centre of attention but she told herself she didn't mind. The fact that Jack gave her anything was amazing ,and it didn't take much for her to feel like the most important thing in his world. She was happy, or that's what she told herself. She didn't really talk to any of the others anymore, just Jack. She avoided Ianto, she didn't want to think about them together, she was Jack's now. And that was all that mattered, that was until she discovered that Jack really was as bad as Ianto made out.

Reviews are Love


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for not posting in a while. I've had a bit of a hectic week. Thanks everyone for the comments and subscriptions.

Gwen had been avoiding Ianto. She didn't want to think about anyone being with Jack except her. She told herself she did it because she didn't want to hurt Ianto but that was a lie. She found herself doing all sorts of obscure jobs just to be away from Ianto, who seemed to be spending more and more time in the main area of the hub.

_Probably watching Jack, pervert, he's mine, _she thought to herself as she made her way down to the cells.

They had recently caught another weevil, which needed to be tested. Something about genetic mutation but she hadn't been paying attention to Owen at the time.

She had been trying to get the computer to work, for almost an hour now, she needed help. She hadn't talked to Tosh in a while, so she decided just to contact Jack.

"Jack, this stupid computer won't work" she whined through the comms.

"I'll send Ianto down to help" he muttered back.

"I don't need his help!" She yelled at him.

"Great, the computers working now."

"No," she mumbled defeated. "What about Tosh?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"She's busy, I'll get Ianto to go down."

"Jack!" She whined but he had already disconnected.

Jack stepped out from his office calling down into the main area of the hub.

"Hey, Ianto". Ianto looked up from his coffee machine.

"Can you go help Gwen out with her computer?"

"Yeah sure" Ianto replied lightly. He finished the coffees and set about delivering them. As he set down Tosh's coffee on the edge of her desk she looked up.

"Are you ok?"

Ianto thought it was an odd question, in the last few weeks he had been getting better and better. Jack never stopped flirting, but he had come to learn Jack never stopped flirting. Ianto had got his life back together, even getting the remnants of a life outside the hub. He'd spent plenty of time with Tosh and Owen, who had finally gotten together, removing the last of the sexual tension in the hub.

Tosh knew he was fine, so why had she asked? Then he realised she thought he was avoiding Gwen. Finally understanding he smiled warmly, "Never better, Gwen's been avoiding me, not the other way round. She's the one who's probably panicking about having to see me".

"Severs her right" Tosh muttered looking back to the program she was running.

Ianto finished his coffee round and made his way down to the cells to find Gwen. His footsteps were heavy, he hoped she heard them. If Gwen was on edge appearing next to her without warning would be a bad idea.

Gwen heard footsteps approach. She rolled her shoulder back reminding herself that Ianto was here to help, not steal her boyfriend. "Ianto?" She called slightly nervously to the sound. "Hi" he said coming into view.

Gwen couldn't help it, she was angry. Ianto should have been fired, when Jack dumped him. After all. that was the only reason Jack had hired the Welshman.

"I told him not to call you" she spat at him.

"Well, that's Jack for you" he said simply shrugging. They stood for a moment awkwardly, Ianto not waning to approach her too quickly and Gwen trying to decide wether or not to except his help. She breathed in and reminded herself she was still better than Ianto and the only reason she had him around was to do her work. With Ianto around, she had more time to spend with Jack. Jack… her thoughts wondered to the handsome American, and how little time he seemed to have for her now. They'd only been together three weeks and every now and again he seemed completely bored with her.

"The samples won't come through, but the cable…"

Ianto cut her off reaching for the laptop, "There's another way, pass it here" he offered her a small smile. Gwen saw it as a patronising smirk, she really didn't want to be around Ianto. Another awkward silence and Gwen let the words drop from her mouth before she'd realised she'd said them.

"This is weird".

Ianto nodded noncommittally "Very weird".

Gwen couldn't handle his 'professional' act any longer. She just new he was trying to steal Jack form her, she let out an irritated groan. "I'm so angry! AND I don't know what to do. I'm fighting with this stupid computer, I stink like weevil and to top that all off I'm with you!" Ianto didn't even flinch at out her outburst which made her feel worse.

Ianto wanted so badly to stand up and yell back at Gwen. She hadn't exactly been the easiest person to work with of late. He wished he could yell at her, tell her to stop spending every moment staring at Jack and shouting at him, but he couldn't. He knew exactly how she felt; Jack had the same effect on people. She was unsure of Jack, but she ignored it, so ended up taking her frustration out on anything else around. Something about Jack made it impossible to blame him for things he had obviously done, whenever you were with him the rose tinted view on the world came down. The logical side of his mind told him she needed comfort, because she had clearly hit the stage where Jack was straying. Gwen needed help, his help, so he had to help, it was just in his nature. Without looking away from the screen he spoke calmly and quietly.

"You feel like you're minds on fire, you think you're going crazy, and all you really want to do is go down to the firing range and destroy everything down there, target or not". Gwen was taken aback, "How can you know that?" she tried to sound defensive, as if he was wrong, rather than a child awestruck by a magician. It didn't work. Ianto didn't smile which somehow put her at ease and just continued to speak.

"I've been there before. I used to be with Jack, remember?"

The statement hit Gwen hard, she had been trying so hard not to think about Ianto and her Jack together. She wasn't given the chance to protest,

"You pretend you don't need him, but in the end you can't even be away from him. You need to be at his side all the time. You can't sleep, for all the tossing and turning, and the nightmares of those cold blue eyes burning right through you. And then, you always want more, and deep down you know he can't give it. So you just turn around, put a smile on your face and take whatever he gives you".

Gwen couldn't handle it, he was exactly right, "You're WRONG!" She yelled but still Ianto didn't move.

"He leaves you dangling, with touches and looks, meanwhile he's giving everything to someone else, someone he doesn't know, and won't get to know. It tears you apart until there's nothing left"

"He's different with me" she yelled, it became clear her interjections were for her own benefit. Ianto didn't care what she said, he looked straight through her and said how she was feeling. She denied all of it, but part of her was telling her that Ianto was right.

Ianto nodded, "Of course," said in a slightly patronising tone. She seemed to genuinely believe that Jack wasn't destroying her.

"Has he given you a silly nick name yet, like Gweny or Pookie" his smile was a little more vindictive than he meant.

"No" Gwen's shoulders loosened just a touch, relief. She was starting to see he was right and she was pleased that Jack hadn't given her a nickname. Ianto knew he was getting through to her, but her hero worship for Jack was entrenched into her soul.

That slight movement spurred him on, a Gwen that saw Jack for what he was, wasn't far off. Ianto paused for a moment, he wondered why he was spending so much time trying to get her out of Jack's trance. He didn't like Gwen that much, her 'human touch' for Torchwood, as Jack described. It was more of an 'over emotional, childish, impulsive, doe eyed, weak, and occasionally stupid touch'.

However he knew that Gwen had the potential to be quiet good, but she let her emotions get caught up in things, which in the end made it worse for everyone. Then he realised it wasn't for Gwen, it was for a girl trapped in Jacks sights, and couldn't break free. He owed it to that woman, and Rhys, but not Gwen.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss like, it was just for show?"

"Well…" Gwen nibbled on her bottom lip.

"It's how he acts, he's not going to change Gwen".

"But, but" she was stuttering, "I…you can't know! HE LOVE'S ME!" her voice was hoarse and sounded as if it were going to break. Ianto sighed, she still loves him, the silly girl, still loves him.

Gwen was ready to fall apart, Ianto was tearing apart her world. Captain Jack Harkness was perfect, he was the embodiment of a god. Ianto was telling her he was different making Jack out to be the villain. Gwen couldn't take it, she leant against the Perspex cell door for support as her knees gave way. She slid down the door until she was seated on the floor her knees tucked up to her chin.

Ianto didn't like to see anyone like Gwen was now, but he knew it was the only way. He had to tear down the rose tinted glass, it was a pity the glass was holding her world together. He pressed on, putting the computer to one side and knelt in front of her.

"He makes you feel like the most important person in the world, makes you think he needs you. Then he just drops you, or stands you up for anything with a pulse that will boost **his** ego. He wanted you because of Rhys, he wanted you to dump him, because you were so loyal to Rhys. He wanted that loyalty for himself, he picked me because I'd never been with a guy. He would have just as happily taken Owen instead."

"Stop messing with me" Gwen sobbed into her knees.

"It's true," Ianto reached to pull her face free, "clear as day, you just have to know where to look". Gwen allowed him to cradle her chin but refused to meet his gaze.

"So he just wanted me, to boost his ego. He doesn't love me?" Ianto held her face steady, he knew he was getting through to her.

"Yeah, and you'll just keep telling yourself you're happy with what he's willing to give you".

He released her and returned to the laptop. Gwen was slowly pulling herself together, she slowly began to review what she had done over the past few weeks. Through her new eyes she realised how wrong she had been. She wanted Rhys, she needed Rhys.

"But…but" she stood up stuttering. Ianto cut her off, "You'll live, there, fixed it, try feed".

Gwen composed herself, and reconnected the data, everything was working and Gwen breathed a small sigh of relief. Though Ianto had taken out of her trance, she didn't want to spend anymore time with the young man. In a few minutes, he had taken her and Jack apart with startlingly accurate detail. She managed a thankyou and Ianto understood he wasn't welcome any longer.

"No problem," he handed her the computer. "You know, I feel so much better now."

It was true, Ianto hadn't felt better in a long time. He wasn't sure why but he felt light, like a burden had been lifted. Freeing Gwen from Jack's arms was strangely fulfilling, like teaching a child all the intricacies of the world.

"I feel lousy" she muttered.

Ianto gave a wry smile and said dryly "he has that effect on people".

"Should I dump him?" asked in rush the words falling from her mouth without much thought.

"Well, I would, and I did" Ianto stepped forward holding her shoulder tightly, knowing what was coming next.

"Will Rhys take me back?" she whispered.

"He loves you, no matter what you do to him, he will continue to love you, it's just the way he is" Ianto said staring sincerely into her eyes. He released her shoulders and made to leave. Gwen called after him, he considering wether to ignore her not, then turned. She smiled offering a barely audible whisper "Thanks"

Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **While planning the next and final chapter, I realised we needed to take a peek into Jack's head for most of it to make any sense. This chapter has a small pile of references to Torchwood and Doctor Who. Again sorry for the slow posting, (that's what I get for starting a series just before exams start). Anyway exams almost over so my last chapter should ready soon. I emphasize the **should** you never know what might happen.

Jack had liked Ianto the moment he'd seen him. Needy and desperate, practically throwing himself at Jack, and it felt good. It had been a rather significant blow when he'd discovered the neediness was a front, for his girlfriend! At the time, he was angry, it was a cyberman after all, but a girlfriend. Jack didn't like knowing that every advance Ianto had made on him had been a distraction. That even after spending a night in _his_ arms Ianto still wanted to go back to his half dead girlfriend. Ianto had played him, and he didn't even notice until it was too late. Ianto was a challenge, and he loved a good challenge, especially a sexy challenge in a skin hugging suit.

Jack had got Ianto in the end. He'd made the Welshman open up, let his mask drop, and generally let loose. Getting that from any man in the 21st century was a good feeling. They were all such prudes, but Ianto was special. He didn't drop his mask, _ever_, and Jack had made him. It had been his plan to get Ianto to open up, then try someone new, Owen perhaps. There was never a straighter man, than doctor Owen Harper, he was another challenge to keep Jack entertained. However Ianto was the biggest ego boost he'd received in a long time. It had all started with Ianto's suggestion of being a butler. Then even after Lisa, Ianto still called him sir, still acted like his butler, and it felt so good. On top of that Ianto never raised an eyebrow when he flirted with others, or even picked up some cutie on the side. It didn't matter if he did it in secret or in the young man's face, Ianto couldn't care less.

Then there was Gwen, sexy emotional Gwen,_ with a boyfriend_. He'd stolen girls and guys from their partners before, but only for one night stands that their partner probably never found out about. And the hero worship, she just looked at him glassy eyed, thinking he could do no wrong. Even after the fairies, she was angry for a while but when he walked in and saved her from the cannibals, she was back, kissing the ground he walked on.

Tosh always had that look in her eye, not lust, but that's what Gwen and Ianto were for. She had a respect, perhaps even a silent thankyou. Owen was the same, despite how much he tried to hide it behind his snarky jokes and laid back approach. Owen was pleased Jack had found him, saved him. All in all, he was being worshiped, and life was good.

Then it all began to change. Tosh and Owen started acting differently, almost shameful, the thanks gone. Even Ianto seemed a little higher strung than usual, not that it mattered. The tenser Ianto was the more fun it was to take him apart. Gwen didn't change, if anything she worshiped him more.

The team were at a party, something Gwen had dragged them along to, he couldn't remember why. The woman at the bar was gorgeous, long blond hair and she looked. The mysterious and handsome stranger had caught her eye. So he chatted with her for while, a little flirting mixed in. Then a hand lingering against hers, more obvious flirting, then she started giggling. It was a little childish sound, and it made him feel powerful, he was her hero, her knight in shining armour. They went on for a while, the touches became larger and more sensual, the giggling continued. He felt on top of the world, and then Ianto appeared at his side.

Jack wondered what Ianto was up to, surely Ianto wouldn't embarrass him; he didn't want the cute little giggles to stop. Ianto didn't, merely whispered in his ear. Jack wasn't quiet certain what he'd said, it was low and gravely, and some of it sounded Welsh, but he did hear a few words. _You, Jack, alone, hall_. That was all he needed, Ianto slipped away and he ended his conversation with the blond, but not without earning a phone number, she would be fun, but later. Ianto was out in the hallway, and things were going to get interesting, he could feel it.

Jack was right, things had gotten interesting, just not in the fun, ego boosting naked way, but more in the personality crippling public rejection kind of way. Ianto had dumped him, in front of the team. Tosh and Owen had taken Ianto's side, even Gwen couldn't make up her mind. He had thought it was just another of Ianto's irrational outbursts that where usually followed with Ianto begging for Jack to accept his apologies. Unfortunately no, Ianto had meant it, he needed to do some damage control, it was clear he had lost those three, but there was still hope for Gwen. It was easy enough to remind her, why she worshiped him. A slow dance, all his attention and a large dose of 51st century pheromones and he had her.

The party had been in the middle of nowhere, so they had to walk to a hotel. Jack had left her in the room, while he thought up his game plan. Gwen already loved every inch of him. He needed to find the challenge. Gwen had slept with Owen, so getting her into bed wouldn't be a problem. Then it dawned on him, it was all about Rhys. After Owen, Gwen had felt dreadful, and had told Rhys, asking for his forgiveness. Despite how she acted, she always went back to Rhys, there was his challenge. Get Gwen to dump Rhys.

The next morning they caught a taxi back to the hub. She followed him, and fawned after him openly. It was only six thirty and few people where around, they stood looking over the bay, and Jack began his game.

"Gwen".

"Mmm" Gwen muttered nuzzling into his shoulder.

"You are beautiful, I don't tell you that enough."

"Thankyou, Jack, you're perfect."

Jack inwardly grinned. Gwen was good for his ego, now he made his move. Feigning a slight insecurity, he pushed her back slightly.

"Gwen," he whispered "What about Rhys?"

She visibly stiffened under his gaze, he saw the battle behind her eyes. Taking a step back "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Call Rhys, he's probably wondering where you are." He made to walk back to the tourist office. He mentally counted _1and 2 and_…

"Wait" Gwen called after him.

"Yes" he turned to face her looking as innocent as possible.

"I want you" she whispered.

Jacks insides inflated, every inch of his being felt proud and important. Jack smiled a small, slightly patronising smile, "Don't let it drift Gwen".

"I want you! I don't want Rhys. Please, Jack."

There was her pout and whiney voice, Jack felt so good, so in control.

"Gwen, you, need to think this over, Ianto and Tosh usually arrive around seven, go down and get changed, yeah" he smiled and ushered her into the tourist office.

Jack sat in his office and watched Gwen wander around aimlessly; occasionally throwing longing glances up to his office. He had never felt so powerful, Gwen was usually so headstrong, and stubborn, but now she was lost and shamelessly letting it show. It would be clear to anyone that she wanted Jack with every fibre of her being, no longer holding herself back.

As seven thirty approached he saw Ianto, Tosh and Owen approaching the hub. He called Gwen up to his office, ready to set the scene for Ianto. He wanted to see the young man's mask break, for him to give off a purely emotional reaction. Jack couldn't resist seeing that façade drop once more. At first, he made awkward conversation with her, bringing her closer and closer to replacing Rhys. Gwen acted unsure, it was clear she didn't want to leave Rhys but she didn't want to disappoint or loose her captain.

As he heard Ianto's light footfalls, approaching his office, he stood up and cradled Gwen's face. In that moment, her body went slightly limp, her eyes glazed. Jack loved the way she lost all control in his arms. He pushed her up against the desk and proceeded to kiss her. She parted her lips slightly and let him deepen the kiss. Jack heard the knock, pulling Gwen into the exact same position Ianto had been in a few nights prior. The door opened and Jack smiled into the kiss as he heard Ianto yell. Ianto didn't shout, he spoke loudly and clearly on occasion, but never the guttural cry he was producing now.

Gwen seemed completely oblivious to the interruption. Jack had not been expecting Ianto to throw a mug at him, especially one that had coffee in it. It caught him by surprise. The blow to his cheek wrenched his lips from Gwen's. Only then did Gwen notice something was wrong, blushing she ran from his office. It felt good to get such a volatile reaction from the pair, he thought the rest of the day would be interesting between those two. He felt smug, and powerful, and big, he was on top of the world.

Tosh practically ran at him, something new, and primeval in her eyes. He thought he'd gotten through to Tosh. She was basically throwing herself at him two. Owen followed behind, a hint of concern, even a slightly parental look about him. Jack wasn't sure, but the one thing he wasn't expecting was a punch, the mug had made his jaw tender and Owen's punch knocked him back. Jack was confused, why hadn't Tosh stopped him, Tosh always stopped him. Tosh always kept him and Owen apart, he was lost, the people he thought he could trust were turning against him.

He wasn't on top of the world, he was on the ground cradling his jaw. He saw Tosh approach him, she stood above him for a moment. He was about to reach up for her hand, when she kicked him. It was a hard, well placed kick between his ribs, the tip of her shoe slotting perfectly into his side. She was yelling something incoherent. Jack was too stunned to try and figure out what she had said. Tosh, the loving and kind woman, who owed her life to him, had not helped him, had let Owen hurt him, let herself hurt him, not a look of sorrow in her eyes. He realised the primal look was not a want for him, but a pure unrestricted rage.

Owen took Tosh from the room. He took a moment to gather himself, he had screwed up. Owen was angry, Ianto was angry, even Tosh was angry; the only one still on his side was Gwen. He needed to get his team back with him, he needed them to keep him on his pedestal, he needed them to worship him, he needed to be needed.

He kept things fairly sedate for a while, trying to play nice, pulling back on the flirting and public displays in front of the team. He was good for three weeks, three whole weeks. It didn't do anything. Ianto was happy, actually happy without him, and then there was Owen and Tosh. They had gotten together, they lived in their own little world. After Mary and Diane, the two seemed quiet content with the unexpected security of each other. Jack was sick of being good, no one noticed him, or started worshiping him again. He needed a new plan.

Gwen had been avoiding the whole team since she'd left Rhys, and Ianto was way too happy. Jack decided to turn up the heat between those two, could be interesting. Both where fully trained in hand to hand combat, getting them stuck in a room together would be fun to watch. The opportunity came when Gwen called him in the middle of the day. She had been down in the cells for almost an hour and a half, he'd checked the CCTV to find her trying to fix her computer, and then the call came. She'd finally called for help and he promptly sent Ianto down.

At first things were normal, Ianto was professional and Gwen was emotional. Gwen was defending him and Ianto was fighting her and then something happened. Gwen started listening.

_No, no, no, no_ Jack began to chant in his mind as he watched, eyes glued to the screen. Ianto turned Gwen against him, and she was going to leave him. She was going to try and get Rhys back. A part of Jack died when he saw them. They might as well have kissed down there. Jack was going to get thrown away, again. He considered dumping her first, to help save his ego, but it had already receded out of view. That had not gone to plan. Once again Jack was going into damage control.

It had taken a bit longer but Tosh cooled down, she wasn't comfortable around him but she didn't feel the need to run from the room any longer. Then of course they were thrown back in time together, and Jack felt alive again. Dropped in a time when he was comfortable and happy. Then he met the real Harkness, which was amazing. He was such a sexy guy. Then the guy led him to the dance floor. Jack had made the real captain publicly kiss him. He had made the real Jack announce to the room he was gay. Then he buggered off back to his own time, not having to deal with the brawl liable to follow. He did feel sorry for the guy, he was going to die the next day, but still he was hot.

When they where back, Tosh had given him an ear bashing. The crowd had nearly torn her apart; the real Jack didn't stand a chance. Then of course the world decided to end. Gwen had patched it up with Rhys. Tosh and Owen where going well, and if he didn't know better he'd say Ianto had a girlfriend.

Then he died! Gwen had stayed with him. He had been dead for almost a whole week and she'd stayed by his side. Did she forget she'd left him? Forget she'd gone back to Rhys? Then of course there was Ianto, whom he had kissed and Ianto had kissed back. Rather than the receiving punch Jack was expecting once he realised what he was doing. Being dead seemed to make everyone a bit nicer around him, a little less hostile. Owen seemed weak, still guilty, and let Jack hold him, which was unexpected but clearly needed. And Tosh hugged him, dear little Tosh didn't hate him either. He really ought to die saving everyone more often; it made everyone so much kinder to him.

Then the Doctor showed up. He had left obviously. It was not like there was anything left in Cardiff for him. His team may not have hated him, but they didn't exactly love him. During "the year that never was" he changed, he became a new man. He had his ego, his pretences, his whole superficial being stripped away. Only then, at the Master's hand, did he realise how much he'd screwed up, how badly he'd treated his friends. So, he returned to Cardiff finding everyone fairly okay, except for Gwen, who seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

Jack suddenly knew he had to convince Ianto he was wrong, convince everyone that he was wrong. He needed them and he had to tell them that. While still receiving as little damage to himself as possible. He may no longer be such an egomaniac but he still looked out for himself.

He had to get Ianto back, the 21st century way.

Reviews are love


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, I've rewritten this about four times trying to get the emotions and ending just right. So sorry it took so long and I hope you all think it's a fitting conclusion for this. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriteing Enjoy.

Ianto looked over the table at Jack. He just knew this had been a bad idea.

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_Interested."_

"_Well," Ianto was so confused 'Jack' and 'date' didn't mix, "as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."_

_There they were in an office, discussing a date. Ianto couldn't think straight, he was sure something wasn't right. He'd thought he'd distracted Jack, hoped he'd drop it if he didn't answer. But no…_

"_By the way, is that a yes?"_

"_Yes. Yes"_

_This was a mistake, a huge mistake. He knew as soon as he'd said it._

He wasn't sure if he'd said it just to shut Jack up or because he actually wanted it. So there he sat with Jack, the man whom he'd once loved. _The man who betrayed you_. A small voice reminded him. Ianto still knew he couldn't trust Jack but he also knew something had changed.

The first day back, Jack was his usual self. Perhaps a little more protective, but nothing obvious had changed. It was the day John had arrived, a day he'd quite like to forget. He didn't want to think about the way Jack spoke when he returned. He didn't want to even consider that Jack might have returned for him. He really, really, wanted to ignore his infantile reaction to the idea of Jack and John being partners.

Despite how quiet the rift was, it was a week before Jack brought up the date again. One week of watching, one week of trying to understand the change. He flirted less, well, he didn't flirt at all. He threw the odd loving look at Ianto but no one else. There were more touchs, he seemed to crave human contact. There was nothing sensual about the contact, just a friendly hug, holding their shoulders as they spoke. It was like he was reminding himself they were all alive. His eyes looked so old, older than usual, like he'd aged decades in those three months. He shuddered and tensed almost in fear at the slightest things.

Tosh had been drumming a rhythm on the desk, Jack nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound. He had practically run to her and threatened Tosh rather violently. Owen was very near killing Jack again.

They had been eating lunch, watching some politician explain how everything wasn't his fault.

"What ever happened to that bloke?" Owen asked shovelling chicken into his mouth.

"Real helpful Owen" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Gwen, you know, his name was Saxon or something."

"Harold Saxon" Ianto filled in, watching Jack tense, just a bit.

"Yeah, him, what ever happened to him?"

Tosh was about to answer but Jack had quickly changed the subject, almost visibly shaking in his seat.

So Ianto watched Jack, and he watched Ianto. A little voice in his mind kept screaming, "He's changed! He's changed" but Ianto refused to listen to it.

"Ianto" Jack asked cautiously.

"Yes Jack."

"Thankyou."

"What, why?" Ianto was confused, Jack didn't thank people.

"For agreeing to see me."

"Right" Ianto was seriously confused now.

"Ianto, I…uh…I want you back." Jack held his breath, he knew he was bound for rejection.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh, the absurdity of the whole situation, "Do you captain?" he asked a little sarcastically.

"Yes, please Ianto, I've changed."

"You've changed?" he asked quietly considering the words. The little voice returned to pester him with its chant. Ianto blocked it out.

"While I was away, I," he paused as if looking for words "I, found myself. I realised how much I need you."

"You found yourself?" Ianto felt a little stupid for simply repeating what Jack said. Then he felt irrefutably angry. What kind of game was Jack playing with him?

"Jack! It wasn't that long! How could you find yourself in THREE MONTHS!" Ianto was quite prepared to continue when Jack corrected him with a tiny voice.

"A year." For a moment Ianto thought the tiny voice came from his head. One of the voices he was desperately trying to repress. Then he looked at Jack, small, weak and a little like a lost puppy. Ianto was scared, this man before him, was supposed to be a leader. He was meant to be a loud mouthed, obnoxious, self centred captain.

"What?" was all Ianto could manage.

"A year, for me it was a year" he clarified staring down at his empty plate, not daring to make eye contact.

Ianto mentally slapped himself; Jack had been with the doctor. He'd been with a time traveller.

"Sorry" Ianto said, awkwardly.

"No," Jack looked up but still avoided Ianto's gaze, "It's me who should be sorry. I just ran. I left you all, I left you without so much as a good bye."

"You came back, that's all that matters" Ianto reached over to hold Jack's hand on the table. He felt the inexplicable need to comfort him. Why did everything have to be so…difficult? Why couldn't he just say no?

Ianto was so confused. Hewas _comforting _Jack! Why on earth would he be **comforting **Jack? The bastard had treated him like dirt. He'd torn Gwen apart, had torn him apart. So why did he care so much? Not long ago, support would never have entered his mind. He would have reminded himself, it was exactly what Jack deserved. But things had changed.

There was that bloody word again '_Changed._'

Jack had changed.

He had changed.

The world had changed.

Everything had changed.

"Please Ianto, take me back" Jack begged.

"No" Ianto replied simply knowing it was best, and hoping this would all be over soon.

"What? Please, Ianto, I want you. I need you! I was wrong, so, so wrong."

"Jack, what happened to you?" Ianto had to understand. He needed to know what did this to his arrogant Captain.

"I…I" Jack stalled as if considering what to censor from his story, "It doesn't matter," he finally said. Ianto really wanted to slap Jack. If it had changed Jack so much, why the hell didn't it matter.

"All that matters is I've changed Ianto." Jack was squeezing Ianto's hands and begging him. Ianto had to compose himself, remind himself it was for the best.

"Jack, it won't work. Don't even bother."

"What?" Jack seemed genuinely shocked.

"You're not blind Jack" He said impatiently, "You know I've moved on. You know I'd moved on a long time ago. So don't bother."

"But, I…Ianto I love you."

Ianto let out a short humourless laugh, "Really Jack? You _love_ me, do you?" What was this sick game Jack felt the need to play with him?

"Yes, please it's true" he begged staring at the table again.

"You're serious."

A wave of clarity swept over him. Jack had been professing his love to him, and he wasn't kidding. Part of him felt like Jack was telling the truth. For a brief second he wanted to throw himself into Jack's arms. For that moment he felt like he could trust Jack, that Jack wouldn't hurt him again. He ignored the feeling, he knew there was no way it could be true. No matter how much he wished it was.

Jack looked a little hurt by Ianto's revelation.

"Ianto, this is real, truly. I want to spend every moment with you. I want you! I made a mistake and I want to fix it."

"You know, it's odd. It wasn't long ago that if you'd said that to me, I'd jump you. I'd stand in this restaurant and kiss you until someone threw us out."

Jack's eyes brightened and he said seductively.

"Well why don't you?"

Ianto bit his lip. He reminded himself this was the right thing to do. If he wanted to stay sane, he needed to keep Jack off his back. The only way to do that was to make it clear to Jack he wasn't interested.

"I don't trust you anymore."

Jack laughed wholeheartedly.

"Trust?" It was genuinely hilarious to him, even if it was a little confusing. He knew he'd have to work to get Ianto's forgiveness, but a lack of trust was not something he'd considered.

"Ianto, you entrust your life to me everyday. Trust is not an issue" he said firmly.

Ianto couldn't help but feel angry and a little betrayed. Jack was blurring the lines between work and personal life. Not only that but he'd made it pretty clear that he wasn't trust worthy in either realm.

"Trust is an issue Jack!" Ianto raised his voice without even being aware. A few people from around the restaurant were staring at them. A waiter was scurrying around nervously, waiting for the argument bound to follow. Ianto reined his emotions back in. He took a moment to calm before speaking again, "Jack, I trust you with my life because, I still believe you are a worthy leader. However, I can't and won't trust you with my heart. You've broken it too many times, I don't trust you as a lover and I don't think I ever will."

"Ianto," there was a hint of warning in his tone, "don't do this to me."

With those words Ianto snapped. Jack hadn't changed, not one bit. He was still looking out for himself and only himself.

Ianto stood up, completely ignoring the fact he was in a public place and began to yell. "Don't do this **to you!** TO YOU! What about me! Did you **ever** stop to consider the man you supposedly _love_! How much did you change Jack? In that year, how much did you change?"

"A lot Ianto," Jack really wasn't doing well, "I saw and felt so much. God Ianto, it made me see how much I need you."

Ianto was feeling self-conscious again, and sat down. The volume of his voice had receded to speaking level but the anger and intensity had not faltered.

"And yet you still follow Gwen around like a love sick puppy."

"She follows me!" Jack replied indignantly.

"Potentially," he rolled his eyes, "but I saw your face when you found Gwen's engagement ring."

"Ianto" Jack whined.

"No Jack! If you need me so much, what the hell are you doing with Gwen?"

"When I came back, she, she threw herself at me…" Jack tried to explain.

"Anger, Jack, she was ANGRY! We 21st century humans can feel things other than lust."

"But why? She'd moved on." Jack was really confused. Did Ianto feel threatened by Gwen? Was Ianto angry that he'd left them? Damn 21st century human, why do all relationships have so much emotional baggage?

"Had she?" he snapped. "She spent a week with your corpse. A week! Didn't spare a thought for Rhys, did she? She wouldn't even talk to him, when he called to see if she was alright. He was so worried; I had to deal with him! He'd died not a few days before, she was so relived he came out of it alive, only to abandon him, to stare at your bloody corpse. She clearly still has feeling for you."

Jack was still processing the information, when Ianto stood up calmly. Ianto checked his watch, he had twenty minuets to deal with Jack, before he really had to leave. He wanted to be on time for his date, he was always punctual, never wanting to miss a moment with her. He took a deep breath composing himself. He needed to be ready for the next onslaught of questions that his next statement was bound to produce.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a date with my girlfriend, so I'd better get going."

Jack sat stunned for a moment, and then stood up to stare him in the eye.

"Hang on! A date? Girlfriend?" People were staring again, so Ianto sat and Jack followed his lead.

"Yes Jack, a date. I've moved on. I'd done that long before you'd even left."

"Moved on?" Jack didn't believe what he was hearing "You kissed me."

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I don't hate you Jack." _No you love him_ a voice in his head unhelpfully added, "I don't wish you dead. The concept that you died and came back to life several times, shocked me. Okay Jack, my mind was all over the place, I was grieving, then you appear alive and well, as if nothing had happened."

"Fine." Jack dropped the subject, though it was clear he wasn't satisfied with Ianto's answer. Instead he retuned to Ianto's date.

"You planned it, on the same night."

Jack stared at the younger man, the irritation in his voice was clear. Ianto really was over this stupid argument. Despite part of him begging to be loved by the captain, the more logical side disagreed. It was clear Jack had not changed, or they wouldn't be having this argument. Ianto didn't doubt something had happened, but whatever it was it didn't affect him. Jack still believed he was the centre of the universe and it was some scandalous horror that he was not worshipped every moment of everyone's time. Ianto really only had one reply to Jack's statement.

"Well, I was hardly going to cancel it. Just to re-affirm to a stupid boss that HE IS MY EX!" Ianto punctuated every word, with a slight nod of his head, and intensifying his glare.

Jack wasn't one to panic, but he was now. He needed Ianto back anyway possible. He needed the younger man back. He didn't lie to himself, it was partly for his ego, but Ianto had a hold on him. Ianto completed him in a way no one had before. Jack had to convince him he'd changed. He decided that could wait. All he had to do now was turn Ianto away from his girl and back towards himself. There was only one way, it wasn't the best method he conceded but it was all he had. Blackmail, it never failed him. Never.

"Mmm" He placed his elbows on the table and pushed his fingers together under his chin, "Does she know about you're past?" he asked letting the menacing undertones sink in. Ianto appeared taken aback, and then composed himself again, before replying.

Ianto nearly dry retched at Jack's words. His stomach began to churn. Jack was suggesting blackmail. Ianto hoped that he was just reading too much into it, but the expectant glare on Jack's face confirmed his fear. After recovering from the disgust he was very tempted to laugh. Jack really was just a child, it was ridiculous.

"Yes, actually, she does" he tried to keep his voice even. Then decided he may as well stick the boot in.

"It's one of those quaint 21st century rituals. Kind of like monogamy." That statement hit Jack hard, the cold stare that followed only made it hurt more. There where two reasons why the statement had hit a nerve within him. The first proposed a 'what if?' situation. _If_ he'd kept his hands to himself, and actually given Ianto the attention he deserved, maybe they'd still be together. The second reminded him that Ianto wasn't the sort to cheat. There was no hope of getting to Ianto now he had girlfriend. Ianto would be as cold as possible to him, just to stay loyal to his girlfriend.

"I trust her, Jack" Ianto said earnestly.

Jack was bitter about all this, the return of trust to their conversation flared something inside of him.

"Trust? Well, are you going to try and hire her for Torchwood or just hide her in the basement!"

With the introduction of Lisa into the argument, Ianto's passion receded and the mask returned.

"Jack our life is none of you're concern" he replied curtly.

"It damn well is my business, I'm your boss!" Jack was yelling again.

Two waiters were standing in the corner nervously considering whether to throw the pair out. They had been causing quiet a disturbance, but both were usually good customers. They decided to wait for the manager to give them directions. Fortunately, they wouldn't need any.

"No! It's not Jack. Work and personal life don't mix!"

"Really? What about Tosh and Owen? What about US?"

"They are never together at work. NEVER!" Ianto stood again, Jack joining him as not to lose height in their argument, "AND despite my best efforts, you still tried to mix the two. Maybe we failed because of that. Or maybe, it was because you were a _self-centred, __**Egotistical, BASTARD!**_" Ianto yelled, then as if the fight had gone out of him he said in a smaller voice, but still clearly audibly to most of the restaurant, which had gone silent "Maybe, because you still are" and with that he stormed from the restaurant. The waiters let out a small sigh of relief.

Jack suddenly realised where he was. With Ianto gone, his focus was on the people all around him. Jack saw them, they looked at him, disgust written across their faces. They'd taken Ianto's side! They barely knew anything about the argument, and they still took Ianto's side. _Ianto_ he blinked remembering that he'd run out. Jack dropped a few notes on the table and ran after him.

He saw Ianto's receding figure in the night.

He chased after it calling out, "Ianto, please." He'd finally caught up, Jack held Ianto's shoulders at arms length. Jack didn't say anything, merely let his eyes beg. Ianto looked into those eyes and the internal battle started again. He wanted to forgive him and take off into the night. He knew that he couldn't trust the immortal. The evening had proved it, one moment he was faced with the new, caring Jack. The next he was face to face with the arse he'd dumped months before.

"I want to give you everything I have to give" Jack pleaded not releasing Ianto.

"No Jack, I don't want it anymore."

"Please, Ianto. What about work?" Jack knew he was grasping at straws now.

"I'll arrive; I'll greet you along with the others. I'll make coffee, go down to the archives. And generally continue with my life."

"As if nothing happened?"

"As if nothing happened. Now, I really have to go."

Ianto extricated himself from Jack's grip and continued on his way. He was pleased he'd left the extra time to deal with Jack.

Jack persisted, chasing after Ianto again, "Ianto" he whispered just loud enough for Ianto register. Ianto really was sick of all this, he turned swiftly, shoulders slightly raised like a cat, a new venom in his voice.

"Jack! I'm happy without you! Despite what Gwen may think, she's happy without you! We are all better off without you! Without you destroying the thumbnail of a personal life we manage to maintain. Goodnight!" Ianto made to walk off again but Jack caught his shoulder.

"Is there still hope for us?" Jack asked, he'd wait if he had to. He'd be there when Ianto was ready, "even a glimpse?" His eyes filled with hope.

"No," he retorted simply, "See you in the morning sir."

Ianto left and Jack didn't try to stop him. Jack walked in the opposite direction, he'd head to the Millennium Centre, or some other rooftop to brood, and like Ianto he'd continue as if nothing had happened.

Ianto hunched forward against the wind his mind a buzz. He knew he'd been lying to Jack. There was hope for them yet, given time. Ianto wanted so badly to believe Jack had changed. There wasn't any proof, of this new Jack, except a slight glimmer here and there.

Back at the hub, he watched. He sat back and watched Jack change. The new Jack coming through becoming more and more prominent, the old Jack receding until there was only the odd flash of the bastard he'd once been. There was hope and maybe one day they'd get back together. Maybe.

And now 'Tis Done

Remember reviews are love


End file.
